walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus is a genus of giant sauropod brachiosaurid dinosaur that lived during the late Jurassic period in what is now North America. Brachiosaurus was one of the tallest dinosaurs. At 9.5-12 meters high and 24-27 meters long, and 40-55 tons, Brachiosaurus was one of the most massive animals in the Late Jurassic period (165-145 MYA). For a while, it was considered the biggest prehistoric animal on Earth, but this title belongs to its cousins the titanosaurs and possibly the diplodocids (Brachiosaurus ''itself belonged to the brachiosauruid brach of the sauropod family). Facts As 9.5-12-meter-high sauropods that specialized in grazing on the treetops, ''Brachiosaurus could effortlessly harvest cones and fresh leaves no other dinosaur can reach. These giants were feeding almost constantly to sustain its enormous bulk. And they had grown enormous on it. Adults weighed over 50 tons, making them some of the largest land animals that have ever existed in North America.These dinosaurs, standing nearly 40 feet tall, were as tall as a four story building, measuring 85 feet long, were almost as long as two buses, and weighing over 50 tons, Brachiosaurus were among some of the largest animals of their time. Brachiosaurus hatchlings came from eggs the size of a football. When adolescents separated themselves from the herd, they were vulnerable to attack. But the advantage to being a member of the heard was that there is always an adult nearby to help. Named for the large bones of its forelegs, this creature was an enormous sauropod. Brachiosaurus held its neck in a vertical position and was adapted to live on land with similarities to a Giraffe. Like all sauropod dinosaurs, Brachiosaurus was a quadrupedal animal with a small skull, a long neck, a large trunk with a high-ellipsoid cross section, a long, muscular tail and slender, columnar limbs. The skull had a robust, wide muzzle and thick jaw bones, with spoon–shaped teeth. As in Giraffatitan, there was an arch of bone over the snout and in front of the eyes that encircled the nasal opening, although this arch was not as large as in its relative. Large air sacs connected to the lung system were present in the neck and trunk, invading the vertebrae and ribs, greatly reducing the overall density. Unusually for a sauropod, the forelimbs were longer than the hind limbs. The humerus (upper arm bone) of Brachiosaurus was relatively lightly built for its size, measuring 2.04 metres (6.7 ft) in length in the type specimen. The femur (thigh bone) of the type specimen was only 2.03 metres (6.7 ft) long. Unlike other sauropods, Brachiosaurus appears to have been slightly sprawled at the shoulder joint, and the ribcage was unusually deep. This led to the trunk being inclined, with the front much higher than the hips, and the neck exiting the trunk at a steep angle. Overall, this shape resembles a giraffe more than any other living animal. )]]Because ''"Brachiosaurus" brancai (Giraffatitan) is known from much more complete material than B. altithorax, most size estimates for Brachiosaurus are actually for the African form. There is an additional element of uncertainty for North American Brachiosaurus because the most complete skeleton appears to have come from a subadult. Over the years, the mass of B. altithorax has been estimated as 35.0 metric tons (38.6 short tons), 43.9 metric tons (48.4 short tons), and, most recently, 28.7 metric tons (31.6 short tons). In the first and last cases, the authors also provided estimates for Giraffatitan, and found that genus to be somewhat lighter (31.5 metric tons (34.7 short tons) for Paul 1988 and 23.3 metric tons (25.7 short tons) for Taylor 2009). The length of Brachiosaurus has been estimated at 26 metres (85 ft), making them among the largest land animals that have ever existed in North America. Appearances in the programmes )]] Walking With Dinosaurs Time of the Titans A ''Brachiosaurus was seen treading past a creche of Diplodocus on the open prairies. The Brachiosaurus then walked past another one of its genus who was browsing on the treetops. ''The Ballad of Big Al ''Brachiosaurus appeared several times as a background animal. One notable appearance was when a Brachiosaurus was seen bathing in a lake. ''Walking With Monsters Clash of Titans ''Brachiosaurus was seen at the end of the episode in the Jurassic landscape. The scene shown in the episode was stock footage from Time of the Titans. Trivia *''Brachiosaurus'' is the largest dinosaur to appear in Walking With Dinosaurs. It is also the tallest dinosaur in the programmes. Category:Herbivores Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Time of the Titans animals Category:The Ballad of Big Al animals Category:Walking with Monsters Animals Category:Clash of Titans animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Jurassic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Colorado Category:Animals from Wyoming Category:Animals Category:Chordates Category:Vertebrates Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Sauropodomorpha Animals Category:Sauropods Category:Herd animals Category:Quadrupedal animals Category:Long necked animals Category:Creatures Category:Ballad of Big Al Animals